prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Update
NOTE: This page is an old article.. A recent new battle update has just been created on September 13, 2018 to bring on the new educational year of grade students from North America! There are four new features we've been waiting a long time for - Relic Rings, New Spells, Wand Spells, and Level-Locked Items. Here's four pieces of news from the Inbox and more: Relic Rings "Wizard spells you get from quests now come as Relics. Relics are magical rings that give the wearer the ability to us the spell contained within them. If you already got some spells from completing major quests, check your backpack for your Relics, and try them on!" Therefore, there have been a current fifteen new relic rings added. 3 relics for each element discluding astral and shadow. See more info here. New Wizard Battle Changes "You'll notice a lot of exciting new changes to your next wizard battle! Now, your spells will grow into more powerful versions. The new Area Spells take energy to cast and land on an entire team." This new update brings odd icons and strange new features. Some noticeable features include: * Energy must be gained before casting powerful spells like area spellsand relic spells. * Much less stars are gained per battle - if you would regularly battle to earn 100 stars, you now only earn 10; however, players are now able to level much faster than before. 10 stars also has the same value as an old 100 stars. * 10 stars now = 100 stars before * 20 stars now = 200 stars before * 30 stars now = 300 stars before * 40 stars now = 400 stars before (Only "Double Stars" in Dark Tower when battling group of 2 monsters) * 50 stars now = 500 stars before (Only bosses) * 60 stars now = 600 stars before (Only "Double Stars" in Dark Tower when battling group of 3 monsters) * 100 stars now = 1000 (1K) stars before (Only "Double Stars" in Dark Tower when Battling Floor 50 (Grandoff). Wand Spells "'' Equip a wand to get access to that wand's spell in battle!" Therefore, nearly every new wand comes with a spell imbued into it. Therefore, you can see that magic is definitely imbued into simple sticks and swords like the Twisted Staff and Wingblade. This spell takes an 1 more energy than your other area spell, as relic spells take one more energy that your regular spell. This spell takes 4 energy, when your other are spell takes 3 energy. Pets have 4 spells, and the third spell is like a replacement for the wand spell. The 4th spell is like a replacement for the relic spell, likewise. Level-Locked Items "''Wands and Relics that have POWERFUL spells attached to them are now locked to certain wizard levels." Now, you have restrictions on what levels you can and can't equip items and relic rings. You must be level 20 to equip a relic. The relic spell is replaced by a pets fourth spell. All relics have spells that can only hit one opponent. The powerful relics have the element's fully evolved spell, the strong relics have the spell that evolve into the fully evolved spell, while the basic relics have the weakest spell of the element. Gallery Category:Gameplay Category:Spells Category:Items Category:Plant Category:Storm Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Water Category:Wands Category:Candidate for deletion